True Love Doesn't Die
by everfaraway
Summary: Herc Hansen believes his wife died in 2014 during the attack by Scissure on Sydney. Chuck Hansen blames his father for the loss of his mother. But when a woman called Anita with no memory of her past sees a report about Striker & the Hansen's win against Mutavore, she begins to remember things that don't make sense. Formerly: "Wait, she's alive?" Movie spoilers
1. Gone but Not Forgotten

_**Author: Gotta leave for work in a few so really quick.  
>I own nothing but the puppy. Aussie slang at end.<strong>_

**January 1st, 2025**

**Kaiju war year 12**

**Enroute to Hong Kong Shatterdone**

Chuck Hansen's eyes slid shut & he shifted position, trying to curl up despite the harness holding him upright in the Conn-Pod. The fight against Mutavore had been tougher than he had let on while he was on camera.

They had lost Echo Saber & Vulcan Specter.

He had liked Vulcan's pilots...

He was exhausted...

The old man was already sleeping so a nap couldn't hurt.

**Mid December 2010**

"Mommy!"

Seven year old Chuck skidded to a stop on the wooden kitchen floor & latched onto his mother's leg.

"Why you are all wet baby?" Angela Hansen laughed, ruffling her son's hair gently as she held her phone away from her ear.

"I was in the ocean mommy. Who's on the blower?" Chuck giggled.

"Our favorite Pommies." Angela smirked.

"I heard that!"

"Just a tick Luna, let me put you on speaker." Angela laughed, picking Chuck up.

"Hi Auntie Luna!" Chuck chirped happily.

"Morning love. How are you?" Luna Pentacost asked.

"Gotta go show mommy something I found on the beach." Chuck told her.

"What did you find this time?" Luna laughed.

"It's a secret." Chuck whispered.

"Oh really now? And you won't tell me?" Luna asked, sounding hurt.

"Later Auntie Luna. Are you, Uncle Stacker & Miss Tamsin gonna come visit for Christmas?" Chuck asked.

"Maybe. I'll have to talk with Stacker & Tam but I think we can." Luna told him.

"Can we go get some fairy floss when you get here Auntie?"

"Only if your mum & dad say it's okay. How is Herc anyways Angie?" Luna asked.

"He's in bed right now. Didn't get home until almost four & was zonked." Angela smiled.

"Mom." Chuck whined, sliding from her hip & tugging on her shirt.

"Sounds like I need to let you go huh Angie?" Luna laughed.

"Seems so. Did you lot get the family photos?" Angela asked.

"Yes we did & they are beautiful! Tam got them all framed for us." Luna told her.

"Mommy come on." Chuck whined, tugging on her shirt again.

"Okay baby. I'll tell Herc to call later Luna so he & Stack can chin wag. Cheerio." Angela said.

"Okay love. I'll let him know." Luna laughed.

"So where's this secret?" Angela asked her son, setting her phone on the counter.

"On the porch." Chuck laughed, grabbing her hand & dragging her outside.

Once they were outside Chuck coaxed a soggy ball of wrinkles from under a chair. "Can we keep it?" he chirped.

Angela laughed as the puppy waddled over to drool on her foot & said, "We'll have to talk to your daddy."

"Talk 'bout what?"

"Daddy! I found a puppy! Can we keep it?" Chuck chirped, jumping into his father's arms.

"Hold on a tick... all I heard was something 'bout a puppy." Herc Hansen yawned, shaking his head to clear the sleep induced fog.

"He found a puppy & wants to keep it." Angela smiled, scooping up the puppy & presenting it to her husband.

"Come here you little ball of wrinkles." Herc sighed as he took the pup from her.

The bulldog pup was wet but otherwise happy... if his wiggles & attempts to lick Herc's hand were read correctly.

"Daddy can we keep him?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah... yeah. He's a keeper." Herc smiled as the puppy began to nibble his watchband.

**_Blower: phone_**

**_Fairy floss: cotton candy_**

**_Pommies: British people (used affectionately)_**

**_Zonked: tired_**

**_chin wag: talk_**

**_cheerio: good bye_**

**_Hold on a tick: just a minute_**


	2. Memories

_**Author: This is kinda Herc's P.O.V. of the first chapter so sorry it's repetative.  
>Ty KnightPhoenix for the review. Next Chapter will get the story rolling a little<br>bit more. And in case anyone is wondering: the puppy Chuck found is not Max.**_

**January 1st 2025**

**Kaiju War Year 12**

**Enroute to Hong Kong Shatterdome**

_Tired..._

_"Me... Chuck... Both of us?"_ Herc Hansen wondered silently.

Ghost drifting was nothing new to him... not with so many years as a Jaeger pilot under his belt.

Some days he could feel Scott lurking... sneering at him in the back of his mind.

_Tired..._

That was Chuck for sure...

And for once, he had to agree with his son.

A wave of warmth flowed through the ghost drift... a memory... sun... sea... a wet puppy... a happy little family.

**Mid December 2010**

"Mommy!"

Herc Hansen rolled over & chuckled deep in his chest as his son's voice drifted upstairs.

Always early risers... Angela & Chuck both.

"Bloody hell." he groaned, glancing at the clock on his phone.

Ten in the morning... he had only gotten six hours of sleep.

He rolled back over & buried his face in his wife's pillow, inhaling the smell of her strawberry shampoo.

"He's in bed right now. Didn't get home until almost four & was zonked."

"Bloody right I am." he yawned.

"Mommy come on." Chuck whined.

Herc laughed softly & kicked the blanket's aside to go see what his wife & son were up to.

He cringed at the sun streaming in through the kitchen windows & whispered, "Angie?"

Her phone sat on the counter so she hadn't gone far.

A text from Luna Stacker flashed on the screen: "Told Stacker to expect Herc to call. Anytime after noon your time/11pm our time is good."

"So that's who was on the blower." he chuckled.

Luna & Angie could gossip for hours if they were left alone with only each other for company.

"We'll have to talk to your daddy." came Angie's voice from the back porch.

"Talk 'bout what?" Herc asked, stepping outside.

"Daddy! I found a puppy! Can we keep it?" Chuck shouted, jumping up into his arms.

A puppy... what?

"Hold on a tick... all I heard was something 'bout a puppy." Herc yawned, shaking his head.

"He found a puppy & wants to keep it." Angela smiled, picking the puppy in question up & holding it out to him.

"Come here ya little ball of wrinkles." Herc sighed.

The wiggling bulldog puppy was wet but otherwise happy, attempting to lick his hand gleefully.

"Daddy can we keep him?" Chuck asked, staring at him with big blue eyes... his eyes.

Herc smiled as the puppy began to nibble his watchband & said, "Yeah, yeah... he's a keeper."

Chuck grabbed the puppy, slid from his grasp & ran back into the house.

"Luna called while you were asleep." Angela said, standing on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around her husband's neck.

"I saw her text on your mobile. She, Stacks & Tam coming for Christmas?" he asked, hugging her gently.

"They plan to. Luna said there's a lot of snow in London right now." Angie told him.

Herc nodded & yawned, "I'm so zonked."

Angie smiled, kissed his cheek & whispered, "Go back to bed then love. I'll make sure Chuck doesn't wake you up until later. When do you have to be back on base?"

"In a few days." he muttered.

**Blower: phone**

**Mobile: cell phone**

**Hold on a tick: wait a minute**

**Zonked: exhausted/tired**


	3. I remember

**_Author: uploading this one via iphone so forgive any mistakes. I own jasmine._**

"Anita? Anita?"

The woman known as Anita blinked and turned her attention to the woman calling her name. "I'm sorry Jaz. I've been all out of sorts since I saw that bloody interview on the idiot box with Striker Eureka's pilot." She apologized, brushing a long strand of light brown hair back.

"Why don't you go lay down for a bit? I'll call you when food's ready." Jaz suggested.

"Probably a good idea. Maybe a nap will help me get my head on straight." Anita whispered.

Once upstairs Anita shrugged off her over shirt and looked herself over in the mirror.

She had not had anything on her when she was found except her necklace and a broken mobile nearby but the doctors had guessed she was in her mid thirtys... At least so she had been told when she woke up from her coma in 2016.

"Somebody loved me once... But I don't remember who it could have been much less who I am." She whispered as she stroked the necklace she had on when she was found: a golden "A" encircled by a wedding band.

Closing her eyes, she could almost feel a pair of strong arms wrap around her and could almost smell the mingled scents of leather, motor oil and the ocean.

"Who are you? Who am I?" She whispered, opening her eyes... Kaiju blood blue eyes.

An odd side effect of surviving Kaiju Blue that her doctor had no explanation for.

It had never shown signs of fading since she woke up nine years ago... Unlike the scars on her back.

Sometime during the attack on Sydney in 2014, her spine had been damaged... How she didn't know. But she had spent three and a half years learning how to function again.

Sighing, she flopped back on her bed and curled up.

**Christmas 2010**

"Angela! Angela! Leave those dishes and come in here with the rest of us!"

"These dishes aren't going to do themselves Stacks!" She called over her shoulder.

There were footsteps then her husband's best friend appeared over her shoulder. "It won't hurt the dishes to sit in the sink a while longer. Now come enjoy the rest of the night with us. Herc says your baby is sound asleep by now."

That thick English accent made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end... Not to mention how close he was standing.

Stacker Pentacost was a handsome devil and he knew it.

She sighed and turned in his arms. "Only because I'm sure Tam and Luna are bored." She said, folding her arms over her chest.

Stacker smirked, knowing she wasn't actually annoyed with him.

"Atta girl." He said as Angela felt herself being lifted off the ground and into his arms.

"I can walk you damn Pommy." She giggled as he managed to grab two beers from the fridge without dropping her.

"I know." He chuckled.

"There you two are." Luna giggled as Stacker walked them into the living room.

She and Tam were curled up in the armchair, sharing a beer between them.

Herc took the two beers from Stacker and leaned forward to grab the bottle opener off the table as his friend settled down on the couch beside him.

"One of those for me?" Angela asked as she stretched out between Herc and Stacker's lap.

Herc took a long drink before kissing her.

Angela smiled at the taste of beer, whiskey and cigarette smoke that was her husband.

"Enjoying the show?" Herc asked, winking at Stacker.

"I thought his brother was the gutter minded one." Tam chuckled.

"He is but I have my moments." Herc said as Stacker leaned over to kiss Angela as her husband ran his hand over the curve of her hips and across the hem of her shirt.

**January 2nd ****2025**

Anita sat up in her bed, gasping and sweating with the taste of beer in her mouth and the smell of leather and English cologne in her nose.

"Angela... Angela Hansen. I know who I am now." She whispered.

"Anita? What is it?" Jazmine asked when she came rushing back into the kitchen.

"I remember who I am! My name is Angela Hansen!" She laughed, hugging her friend.

"Hansen... Oh my god! That was your husband and son on the idiot box! Anita... Angela! They're bloody heroes!" Jazmine giggled.

"I have to get to Hong Kong! I have to see my husband and my baby." Angela told her.

"I have a friend who owns a plane. He can fly you there." Jazmine said.

"I can't think you enough... You've been so kind to me." Angela whispered.

"Bring your son and that handsome man of your's to meet me and we will call it even." Jazmine smiled.

Idiot box: television

Pommy: Englishman (used affectionately)


	4. Cold? Wet! Welcome to Hong Kong

**Author: I own Jazmine, the guard, Cao and Mei-Ling.**

Hong Kong was cold and wet when Angela arrived.

It was summer in Sydney... And she immediately wished to be back home in the sun and warmth.

She had spent most of the flight to Hong Kong in silence, sorting through old memories.

The birth of her son.

His first time crawling... Walking... Speaking and then running down the beach like it went on forever.

His first (of many) sunburn... He had inherited his father's fair skin.

That soggy little ball of wrinkles named Minion... After those little yellow minions Chuck had been obsessed with at the time.

Her brother in law's occasional visits... Always when he was clean, sober and didn't have a girl on his arm.

Nights spent drinking, talking and laughing in the beach house with Herc, Stacks, Luna and Tam.

A shiver ran through her as she remembered the nights when she would have both Herc and Stacks to keep her bed warm on both sides.

Herc had been territorial at first... watching with feral eyes as Stacks trailed his tongue down the length of her spine.

But somewhere between her tracing the line of ginger hair down her husband's abdomen and Stacker leaving a small bite mark on her hip, Herc had stopped watching him like a hawk every time he touched her.

"Ma'am?"

Angela shook her head and blinked at the taxi driver who was a friend of Jazmine's pilot friend.

"I'm sorry. I was lost in thought." She whispered.

"Happy thoughts?" The driver teased.

"Very." She whispered, blushing.

The driver opened the door and pointed to the fence. "Go to gate. Tell Mei-Ling Cao say to let you in. She make sure you get in Shatterdome." He told her.

"Thank you. How much is the fare?" She asked, fishing in her pockets.

"Keep money. Micah, the pilot, he pay." Cao told her.

"Thank you!" She called, running to the gate.

"Only PPDC employees are allowed beyond this point ma'am." a guard said.

"I need to see Mei-Ling. Cao told me I could find her here." Angela told him.

"Cao send you?" A woman asked, walking up and shooing the other guard away.

"Yes... He said you could get me into the Shatterdome." Angela whispered, shivering.

Mei-Ling motioned her into the guard station and asked, "Who you need to see?"

"Stacker Pentacost." Angela said, sitting down.

"Marshal busy man." the other woman muttered.

Anglea smirked and said, "I'm family. He'll make time."

**Shatterdome Mess Hall**

"Ya outta eat." Herc muttered, motioning to the barely touched tray of the man across from him.

Stacker raised an eyebrow at him and grumbled, "Mother hen."

"Just saying." the Aussie shrugged.

"You are no good to Shatterdome weak. Eat." Sasha said, sitting down beside him.

"Is true." Aleksis agreed as he settled in beside Herc.

"It all tastes like cardboard and sawdust." Stacker admitted.

Herc, Aleksis and Sasha all shared a long look.

They were all Mark 1 Jaeger pilots and they knew how much damage the radiation from the early generations of Jaegers could do.

The fact that Stacker was still with them and the only one showing signs of the sickness was a miracle.

"Try to eat. If you fall... Shatterdome falls." Sasha told Stacker gently.

"Listen to woman. Is always right." Aleksis chuckled.

Stacker groaned and forced down some of his breakfast under his companions watchful eyes.

"Marshal?"

Herc looked past Stacker at Tendo and muttered, "Mornin' Elvis."

"Herc. Sasha. Aleksis." Tendo said, nodding to the other pilots.

"What can I do for you Mr. Choi?" Stacker asked.

"A guard named Mei-Ling at the North West gate called LOCCENT for you. She says there's a woman there asking for you." Tendo told him.

"Tell her if it is a Cultist or a reporter, I am not interested in talking to either." Stacker told him.

"Sir... This woman is claiming to be family to you. And Mei-Ling is being very insistent." Tendo admitted.

"Of course she is." Stacker sighed.

"Ya really going out there?" Herc asked.

"I'm not being given much choice." Stacker shrugged.

**North west gate**

"Marshal is on his way." Mei-Ling said, turning to the woman behind her.

"Thank you." Angela said, towel drying her hair.

"Who are you to Marshal?" Mei-Ling asked.

Angela smiled and said, "A lot. But... a very old and very dear friend."


	5. Reunited

Author: I have access to a laptop but it hates this site. I own Mei-Ling.

Stacker groaned as his body tried to disobey his command to get to his feet.

It was one of his worst days for sure: migraines and aches all night then lack of appetite and exhaustion all day... Plus round the clock nosebleeds.

"The end of the world waits for no man... No matter how sick he is." he sighed.

"Sir?" The guard beside him asked.

"This is far enough.. Thank you." He said, climbing out the gator.

"Should I wait?" The guard asked.

"Yes." Stacker told him.

Mei-Ling stepped out of the guard station to greet him, bowing low before looking back up at him.

"Marshal... You do not look well." She whispered.

"You left me with little choice but to come out here Mei-Ling." he growled, ignoring her comment on his health.

"Forgive me... But this woman.. She is your family." Mei-Ling told him.

"So you say." He muttered.

"I will leave you... To speak privately." Mei-Ling whispered.

"You've changed Stacks... But I suppose war does that to people."

Stacker's eyes widened as the speaker stepped out of the shadows to face him.

She was older and looked a bit more worn than he remembered... But it had been eleven years.

Her long brown hair was streaked blonde now and she wore more makeup than she used to... But it was her.

"Angie." He whispered, reaching out for her.

"I heard about Luna and Tam... Stacks I'm so sorry." She whispered, stepping into his arms.

"They're at peace... together... and probably having a party right now to celebrate you being back where you belong." He whispered, burying his nose in her hair.

She smelled like cherry and almonds... he wished she still smelled like strawberries.

"I saw Herc and Chuck on the idiot box... Oh Stacks... My baby is a soldier." She whispered, squeezing him tightly.

"A damn good one... and a damn pain in the arse." he sighed.

Angie laughed and said, "He got that from his daddy."

Stacker kissed her hair and whispered, "Herc... he will be so happy to see you. He never stopped wearing his wedding band."

Angie slid her wedding band on it's chain from under her coat and whispered, "It was all I had on me when the rescue crews found me."

Stacker tilted her head up and looked at her eyes. "Angie.. your eyes." He whispered.

"A side effect of Kaiju Blue that the doctors can't account for. But I'm safe... I'm okay." She assured him.

Stacker rested his forehead against hers and whispered, "Let's get you inside so you see Herc and Chuck. And so you can meet my daughter."

"Your daughter?" Angie asked.

"I adopted her after Onibaba attacked Tokyo. Her name is Mako Mori." He told her.

"I remember seeing an old copy of the magazine after I woke up. I'm sure she grew up to be a beautiful and strong woman." Angela said, making Stacks smile... just a bit.

**Thunk... Thunk..**

"Chuck." Herc said.

**Thunk... Thunk...**

"Yeah?" Chuck asked as Max dropped the tennis ball he had been throwing at his feet.

"Stop.. We got a call coming in." Herc warned.

Chuck narrowed his eyes but obeyed his father as Stacker's face appeared on the comm screen.

"Stacks." Herc said, inclining his head a little.

"Herc. Your son with you?" Stacker asked, returning the nod.

Chuck picked up Max and appeared over his father's shoulder. "Right here Uncle Stacker." He said, scratching under his dog's chin.

Herc smirked a little and Stacker chuckled softly.

Tame as a kitten sometimes but mean as a Kaiju other times that boy.

"Come up my office... both of you." Stacker said.

"Sir?" Chuck asked in confusion. His uncle's office was usually off limits to him.

"You heard me... Leave the dog." Stacker said before ending the call.

Herc leaned back and looked at his son, feeling his confusion bleeding through their semi-permanent ghost drift.

"He's had a bloody rough day or two." Herc muttered.

"Do you think?" Chuck began as concern took the place of the confusion. He knew Stacker was extremely sick and probably dieing.

"Don't.. Just don't." Herc growled, grabbing his jacket.

Stacker turned as his office door opened without warning and Herc stormed in.

"What this about?" Herc growled.

Chuck followed his father inside as if expecting to be kicked out.

"Charles shut the door. And if that dog drools all over my office you will be the one to clean it up." Stacker warned, setting a hand on Herc's shoulder.

"Yes sir." Chuck whispered, turning to do as he had been told.

Once his leash had been dropped, Max waddled past his grandpa and uncle to go greet the woman sitting on Stacker's cot.

" 'Ello you adorable little pooch." She giggled.

Herc's eyebrows shot up and he looked at Stacker in confusion.

"Got a lady friend Uncle Stacks?" Chuck smirked.

Herc growled over his shoulder at his son.

"Hercules... You weren't that much different when you were his age."

Herc turned to see that the woman behind them had risen to her feet and he almost feel to knees in shock.

It couldn't be his wife... His Angie.. But in his soul... In his heart... He knew it was.

"Angie." He whispered.

"It's me Herc." She whispered, hugging him.

"Oh god... Angie... I thought... We thought..." Herc breathed, burying his face on her hair.

"They told us that Scissure killed you." Chuck whispered.

"I know baby. Stacks told me and you boys has every reason to believe it." Angie said, reaching for her son who let himself be pulled to her side.

"Missed you mum." Chuck whispered, hugging her tightly.

"Stacks.. Thank you." Herc whispered over his shoulder.

Stacker smiled and whispered, "Unfortunately I have to be in the Kwoon to oversee the trails to determine who will be the second pilot for Gypsy Danger. But I will see you three later." And with that he left, leaving the rest of his family together.

"Who is this?" Angie asked, glancing down at the dog sitting beside them.

"Max. Uncle Scott gave him to me for my 13th birthday." Chuck whispered.


End file.
